


is it too much to ask for something great

by allourheroes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allourheroes/pseuds/allourheroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pregnant Zayn. And a cat. What more could you possibly want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	is it too much to ask for something great

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



> Wrote this for [T](http://impalafortrenchcoats.tumblr.com) and [Z](http://mediamaniac23.tumblr.com) because I felt like it was impossible to be sad if you imagine pregnant Zayn with a cat. Which I hope you feel, too.
> 
> Title from "Something Great" because for some reason the title always makes me think of mpreg. (This is tiny; I'm just not fully comfortable writing them yet. I'm pretty new to One Direction.)

"I’m too fat to go on stage," Zayn whines from his position on the floor. He sits crosslegged and his shirt is stretched far too tight over his belly.

"Nonsense," Harry tells him. "You look beautiful. You’re _glowing_.” He sounds ridiculously sincere.

Liam clears his throat. “You really are, love,” he adds, rather quietly, and crouches down beside Zayn.

"Yeah, yeah," Zayn murmurs. “‘Course you’d say that. You’re not the one who got fat."

"You _are_ getting pretty huge,” Niall says appraisingly and Louis stomps on his foot.

"You look great," Louis adds, as if his word will be the deciding factor.

Zayn pouts and Liam nudges him with an elbow. Suddenly, Zayn’s focus is across the room. “Is that a cat?”

Excited, Harry whips around to check. “Hold on,” he says, and he’s already scampering after the cat.

Louis rolls his eyes, but he follows after Harry only a few seconds later.

Liam is still focused on Zayn. “You look _gorgeous_ ,” he remarks. “Really.” Zayn stares back at Liam and thus neither notice the grossed out faces Niall is making at them.

Zayn sighs. “Thanks, babe.” His smile is charming, but it is just an act, as he purposely knocks Liam off-balance. His grin then is genuine, if rather mean.

Liam doesn’t bother voicing his complaints, choosing instead to look wounded until Zayn holds his hand.

Zayn places a gentle kiss to the back of Liam’s hand and the three of them listen as Harry coos and calls for the cat. Then, there’s a thump and the sound of Louis swearing.

A moment later, and Harry is stalking back in, looking extremely pleased with himself as he clutches a fluffy black cat to his chest.

Louis looks far more disheveled than he had earlier, and not nearly as ecstatic as Harry.

Harry plops down beside Zayn and allows the cat to crawl from his arms—causing Louis to seem rather panicked—but the cat only bumps her nose into Zayn’s belly and attempts to find a comfortable position in his lap.

Harry watches Zayn, Zayn watches the cat, and the cat closes her eyes and purrs.

It’s Liam who speaks up first, after that. “Babe… Are you crying?”

Zayn doesn’t bother swiping at his eyes. “It’s the hormones,” he says, rather loudly, in his own defense.

Everyone laughs at that, even Zayn.

Niall has been silent far too long, and the grin on his face is wicked. “Think we could find more cats?” he suggests, gleeful.

(They can. They do.)


End file.
